Wicked Love
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: Their love may be wicked, but it just might be true. Surprise pairing!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville nor anything of DC Comics.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** It's a surprise!

**Summary:** Their love is wicked, but it just might be true.

**Wicked Love**

**1/1**

He was known as the playboy millionaire in the public eye; usually with a different woman on any different night he made a huge presence at some social event. Tonight should have been no different than the rest of those nights.

Those acts.

Tonight, however, was a different story. One that he was not sure of which direction it would take in the morning.

Bruce Wayne stared out into the view of the electric-lit Gotham City from the balcony of his bedroom, naked from the waste up in only a black pair of stretch pants. Usually by now, he would have returned home from his patrolling as the Batman.

Yet, Batman made no appearance in Gotham tonight, because a moment that had last a couple of hours, Bruce Wayne allowed himself something he had forgotten about for many years. Or, he at least had tried to.

Bruce Wayne had allowed himself to live.

Bruce had been invited to another art exhibit earlier tonight. He wanted to pull out so he could carry out his duty as the Dark Knight, but she had wanted to get out of the Manor for awhile. Wayne had always managed to keep his emotions in check and become a take charge force to be reckoned with. A force that even Superman would sometimes back down from.

She was different.

She was like him in a many ways, which is probably why she knew how to press the right buttons to get her way with him. She even had Alfred on her side.

It made him infuriated.

Yet, he enjoyed it. No, he treasured it.

He had given in, and the next thing he knew she was on his arm as they commuted with the wealthiest and brightest of Gotham, and also Commissioner Gordon with his young daughter.

She had made the evening bearable for him, but it was not over. Far from it.

They soon returned back to the Manor. He would have likely gone down to the bat cave, changed, and then go out patrolling; keeping Gotham City safe.

He didn't.

There was something else he wanted to do suddenly. Something better.

He surprised her with a telescope. He put it together himself. Together, they watched the stars, naming the constellations before he gave her another surprise.

Something he didn't understand the reason why he did it, until now.

He had named a star after her.

She cried.

He wiped away her tears.

That's how it all started when he felt her lips suddenly catch his, kissing him gently at first. It had been his turn to be surprised, but he soon found himself returning her kiss, his tongue parting her lips as the kiss deepened, becoming more raw with passion by the second while at the same time remaining slow.

Soon, they were in the master bedroom. Buttons being unfastened, zippers tugged down until it was her cool skin against his strong unclothed body. Not once did their lips part until they fell upon his bed. That was where his lips began to trace every inch of her with his hands. He took his time, caressing her, cherishing her, loving her like she deserved and more. It made her gasp, made her whimper, and even made her scream.

Their eyes were locked into what seemed for an eternity as he slowly entered her. Bruce had his share of sexual activities with different woman, yet he never felt anything like it being inside of her. The love and trust in her eyes.

Yes, she loved and trusted him, even after she learned that he was Batman and why.

They say it feels like Heaven when both lovers release together. For them, every kiss, every caress and thrust was Heaven like it had been for hours. It only intensified with each peak they reached together.

His blue eyes turned from the city and over to the bed where she slept peacefully on her stomach.

They were alike in many ways: Manipulative, stubborn, yet both possessed a strong sense of right and wrong, or at least she had after recovering from her psychotic episode many years ago when a certain farm boy came into her life.

Their love may be wicked, but it felt good enough. Maybe one day, it would be true.

Without bothering to take another last glance back at the city, Bruce Wayne quietly shut the balcony doors behind him. He crawled into the bed beside her with his arm moving to pull her against him. She stirred, moaning as she moved into him, draping her arm over his waist while her head laid against his chest. He held her protectively, planting a gentle kiss against her golden hair.

Morning would later bring options for Bruce Wayne and Alicia Baker. For now, the lovers embraced for the rest of the night.

**Fin**


End file.
